The Ultimate Super Mega Neato Timeline
NOTE: DON'T BE LIKE "2000: JEM SINA XD", ACTUALLY PUT REAL EVENTS FROM MEDIA AND STUFF Current Franchises Covered Nintendo *Pokemon *Splatoon Capcom *Mega Man FOX *Futurama Cartoon Network *Steven Universe Nickelodeon *Spongebob The Beginning (Pre-Earth) Pre-Humanity (200,000 BC) Pre-Society (8000 BC) BC *'3734 BC' The Gem War begins. *'2734 BC' The Gem War ends. *'25 BC' The Roman Empire is founded. *'5 BC' Groudon and Kyogre awaken for the first time. A.D Dark Ages (476-1444) *'996' Groudon and Kyogre reawaken. *'October 14, 1066' The Battle of Hastings takes place. *'1440' The printing press is invented. Rennaisance (1444-1699) 1500s *'November 10, 1517' Martin Luther starts the Protestant Reformation. 1700s *'April 19, 1775' The American Revolution starts. 1800s *'1850' The first Pokémon League takes place. Early 20th Century 1910's *'July 28, 1914' World War I begins. *'November 11, 1918' World War I ends. 1920's *'1925' The modern Poké Ball is made. 1930's *'September 1, 1939' World War II begins. 1940's *'September 2, 1945' World War II ends. 1960s *'April 12, 1961' Yuri Gagarin goes to space. *'July 20, 1969' Man lands on the moon. 1970s 1980s *'1985' Red is born. *'1988' Porygon is created. *'November 9, 1989' The Berlin Wall is torn down. 1990s *'1995' Rowan visits Kanto. *'1996' Pokémon Gen 1 and 3 take place. Kyogre and Groudon reawaken, and are calmed. *'1999' Pokémon Gen 2 and 4 take place. 2000s *'2000' Pokémon Gen 5 takes place. *'2002' Pokémon Gen 5.5 and 6 take place. *'2007' Mega Man 1 takes place. *'2008' Mega Man 2 takes place. *'2009' Mega Man 3 takes place. 2010s *'2010' Mega Man 4 takes place. *'2011' Mega Man 5 takes place. *'Sep 8 2012' X is sealed away. *'2012' Mega Man 6 takes place. *'2013' Mega Man 7 takes place. *'2014' Mega Man 8 takes place. *'2015' Mega Man & Bass takes place. *'2015' Undertale takes place bad tim *'2016' Mega Man 9 takes place. *'2017' Mega Man 10 takes place. *'March 6, 2017' Squidward accidentally freezes himself for 2,000 years. *'January 20, 2017' Donald Trump becomes president of the USA. 2020s 2030s *'March 7, 2031' The Krusty Krab 2 opens. *'March 8, 2031' Mr. Krabs is accused of stealing King Neptune's crown and gets frozen. *'March 14, 2031' The day Krabs was supposed to fry but Spongebob and Patrick bring the crown back. 2040s 2050s Late 21st Century 2100s *'2112' X is rediscovered. *'Jun 4 2113' Mega Man X takes place. *'Dec 2113' Mega Man X2 takes place. *'2114' Mega Man Xtreme, and later X3 take place. *'2115' Mega Man Xtreme 2 and X4 take place. *'2116' Mega Man X5 and X6 take place. *'2120s' Mega Man X7 and X8 take place. Late 3rd Millenium *'Early 2200s' Mega Man X: Command Mission takes place. *'2216' Mega Man Zero takes place. *'2217' Mega Man Zero 2-4 take place. *'Early 2300s' Mega Man ZX occurs. Far Future *'3000-3015' Futurama occurs. *'March 6, 4017' Squidward finally becomes unfrozen. *'5300s' Mega Man Legends occurs. *'12015' Judd the Cat wakes up, and the Mollusc era begins. *'14015' Splatoon takes place. Further Future (Millions) The End (Billions) Category:Timelines